Infrared cameras are utilized in a variety of imaging applications to capture infrared images. A conventional infrared camera typically includes an infrared detector within a vacuum package assembly that provides an infrared-transparent window through which the infrared detector receives infrared energy. The vacuum package assembly, during the manufacturing process for the infrared camera, generally is aligned with a lens to focus the infrared energy onto the infrared detector.
A potential drawback of a conventional infrared camera is that the proper alignment of the lens to the infrared detector within the vacuum package assembly may represent a time-consuming and complex step during the design and/or manufacturing process of the infrared camera and thus, may add significantly to the overall manufacturing costs of the infrared camera. Another potential drawback is that the infrared-transparent window may add to the manufacturing costs and also may diminish overall infrared transmission to the infrared detector.
As such, there currently exists a need to provide improved techniques directed to infrared cameras, such as for example for packaging and alignment of infrared camera components during the manufacturing process.